heart broken
by sunnyrocks34
Summary: the bad boy or the sweet guy. i have to choose only one


**One decision**

Alina DeBord

Chapter 1

"Do you really have to move?" asked Nick

"Yes, I have to my parents are making me." I said gloomy. You see my father's job requires my family to move every two years, because he helps construct buildings in different states. To make matters worse my mom has to find a new job every where we move.

"Oh, ok" Nick said finally accepting I would have to move. Nick is my best friend. All of the girls swoon over him. He is muscular, but not to muscular. He also has the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. They are hazel and they look like they are mixed with green and blue. His hair is chestnut color and is always cut short like in the army. Nick and I met each other when I fell down on him, when I was biking back to my house. He picked me up and we started talking. One day, on my 15th birthday, Nick gave me a necklace that said "Even in your hardest time I will be also there for you." That day I knew I would have a friend for ever.

"Mary, lets go!" my mom yelled out of the mini van.

"I am coming mom!" I screamed. I was going to say goodbye to Nick, but he looked like he was going to cry.

"Good bye" I chocked back the tears that were trying to escape my eyes

"Goodbye Mary" Nick said depressingly. Then the car moved and my family was on our way to Wisconsin. I looked back, but all I could see was a farm with a figure in the distance. "Here we go again" I moaned when my mom and dad put a book in the CD player.

Chapter 2

The drive to Wisconsin is an eight hour drive from Mississippi. Dad and mom have been listening to a boring book on a CD.

"OK, we have about 1 more hour to drive then we will be home." Dad said really excitedly

"Dad, our home is back in Mississippi not in Wisconsin." I mumbled.

"Mary! I heard that! That was rude." Mom said really angry. I don't understand parents. I mean my dad and mom always makes friends in every state and never misses them when we have to move.

"Mary, I know you miss Nick, but maybe we can visit Nick during Christmas" mom said gently

"I guess." I mumbled

I knew I would miss Nick very much.

"_Hi my name Nick what's yours_?" _the boy asked me._

_"My name is Mary"_ _I said shyly_

I could feel my tears coming down my eyes when I remembered meeting Nick. I cried because I didn't want my dad to move every two years. I felt miserable because we couldn't have dogs or cats in the two floor house.

"Dad, could we get a bunny?" I asked hopefully.

"No! You know we can't have pets in the house, and you know that." dad said

"But we could keep Katani!"I yelled

Katani was a cat I had when I was a little kid. Then she died right before I turned 15. Nick kept me happy whenever I was sad.

"Katani was an accident. She was a stray and you wanted to keep her. I gave you the responsibility to keep her, but she died because she was sick." Dad said sadly. Dad really did like Katani. She kept him company when he was building. Katani was creamy, colored cat who was always next to one of the family members.

"At least you will have your cousin to play with," my mom said hopefully. I rolled my eyes. My cousin was snot that wouldn't let you go without saying rude things about you. Once she starts talking, she never stops. Dad stopped the car all of a sudden.

"Well, we are here," he said.

I looked at the house. "You got to be kidding" I thought.

**Chapter 3**

The house looked like a house that pioneers could have built. It was two stories and it had a roof that had shingles missing off it. The windows were cracked. The color was faded into a vomit green color.

"Well at least it was decent and it was affordable", my dad said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes. My dad can be strange sometimes.

"Dad, you got to be kidding me! We are in the middle of nowhere deep in the woods."

"What can be worse?" my mom said hopefully. Suddenly all of the windows started to shatter like people were beating them with sticks. I sighed. This was going to be a long year. Tonight mom made tuna pasta. Gross! I already felt my stomach and my intestines trying to commit suicide before the tuna pasta could come in. Then I heard a knock on the front door, and mom told me to go upstairs. I heard a lady's voice and a boy's voice to. Dad came out of the office, which I call it his cave. I was told to go to sleep because I had school tomorrow.

"Wake up" my mom woke me up for school. I groaned. I didn't want to walk through the woods alone.

"Mom, can you drive me to school?" I asked. Mom looked at her watch and looked back at me.

"Fine, I have about an hour to get to work." As I was being driven to school, I saw a deer running out to the road. Mom slammed her brakes and I went flying toward the window with coffee in my hands. I felt coffee dripping down my chest. It felt like lava was being poured down my chest. I screamed.

"Mom, coffee just spilled on me! We have to go back to the house for a new shirt." But instead mom just kept driving to the school faster, and we got to school she dried my shirt with a towel. I glared at my mom. She made an excuse for not to be late for her first day of the job. Then she sped off and left me in the school yard. A few girls came up to me and said my outfit was cute, but when they turned their backs they started laughing. I turned around and took the whole view of the school. The school looked like a college to me plus a prison cause of the wires around the school. There was huge sign in the front that said "Welcome to Berry fruit high school!" I sighed and started to walk to the front office.

**Chapter 4**

As I walking toward the office, I started to remember about how Nick and I were always holding hands to class. I laughed silently thinking about how Nick and I were caught playing the Gameboy in the lunchroom. Boy, were my parents angry after I got home. I felt a searing pain in my shoulder as I fell on my butt.

"Hey! Look where you're going next time stupid girl!" A rough voice said to me. I looked up to see a gorgeous guy. He had dirty blond hair that was buzzed and piercing green eyes that say if looks to kill. He had pale skin that looked like snow. His lips were puckered up in a frown. He had a shirt that could let you see his muscular chest. From I could tell he had a six pack. I started to smell his cologne and it smelled great! His cologne smelled like honey. I got up and felt the pain in my shoulder.

"Great. Since you ran into me, you must get my clothes in the cleaner before Sunday." I almost gasped at how his voice sounded. He had a clear and smooth voice that would make every girl drop dead. Then I remembered what he had said and started to frown.

"I am sorry, but it was you who ran into me. Also I am not cleaning your clothes cause I am not your mother ,and either way it sounds to me you are lazy to clean your own clothes" I started to yell. I saw his eyes flash and I started to shiver how his glared intensive. With a blow to the shoulder, I was pinned to the wall. I started to squirm, but that just made him madder. He glared at me and said in a deadly voice,

"I don't know who you think you are, but I will tell you never insult me or I will make your life miserable. You got that?" when I didn't answer his glare intensified. I thought heard a growl coming from deep in his throat. I whimpered and said yes. I heard footsteps coming towards us. I heard a female's voice yell to the guy to let go of me. I felt the hand let go of me and I fell on my shoulder. I think I heard a pop. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a girl who had blond hair, green eyes, white skin, and a gentle smile.

"Come on let's get you to the nurse." She said. She pulled me up and I almost gasped out in pain. We walked to the nurse and the nurse immediately went to work. When the nurse was banging up my shoulder, I asked the girl who that guy was. She looked a little uncomfortable. So instead I asked what her name was. I saw her sigh. "My name is Kara and that guy was Joey." Joey. What a dangerous name for him.

"I was his girlfriend for a couple months before he broke up with me." I nodded respectfully. "Why did you break up with him?" I asked.

"He said that I was just too clingy to him and I wasn't his type." I felt very bad for the Kara to be broken up just because she wasn't Joey's type. It made me think back to when Nick and I were together. Was I ever clingy? Did Nick think I wasn't his type? I started to feel a little nausea thinking of all of that. The nurse asked me if I was okay. I just didn't say anything. The nurse said I should call my mom to pick me up because I was looking pretty ill, and I shouldn't spread the bug around. Mom was pretty upset that she had to pick me up from school on her first day of her new job. Mom was saying how she might have to lose her job, but I wasn't listing. I went back to thinking about Nick and I.

"I think you should go to your room and get cleaned up." mom said. "Why?" I asked. "Because we are having company over, you need to get cleaned up." I nodded and went to take a shower. As I was going over to the bathroom, my computer light kept blinking saying that I had a speaker on Skype. I turned the computer on. I couldn't make out who it was, but I knew who the user was. "Hey baby cakes." Nick had said with a wink. I rolled my eyes. Nick always called me baby cakes, even when we were kids. I laughed out loud and waved to him with my good arm. Nick furrowed his eyebrows. He pointed to my shoulder and gently asked what happened. I flinched. I didn't want to tell him about Joey. I laughed nervously. "Well, I was throwing a ball with my dad and I pulled a muscle in my shoulder." I could see Nick did not believe my story. He sighed.

"I can see you are not going to tell the truth, but you still look gorgeous". I could feel myself blush. I did look okay. A lot of people said that I look a lot like my mom. I have brown hair with brown eyes. I also have my mom's eyes which aka eyes that need glasses. My mom has nice legs that are tanned. While I have to have pale white legs that need to be shaved almost every day, my mom doesn't have to shave her legs because she waxes. Many boys think my chest looks perfect, neither to flat nor not too big. But I also have my dad's mischievous shy side that he has. I may be quiet during school, but once you get to know me I am known for being mischievous. I had to tell Nick that I was going to take a shower. As I was saying that, I could feel blood rushing up to my face. Nick just laughed and said goodnight to me and logged off Skype. I sighed, but I could feel tears climbing down my face. I wiped the tears away and started to put my iPod on my iPod speaker, and started to get underdress to go to the shower.

**Chapter 5**

My shoulders started to relax when my shampoo ran down my back. As I got out of the shower, I remembered we were going to have guests. I ran to my closet. I grabbed a small strapless yellow dress that had ruffles on the bottom. I put mascara on and a little hint of eye liner. I grabbed my small black flats and put them on. Then I sprayed myself with Justin Bieber's new perfume **Boyfriend**. I am so obsessed with Justin Bieber. I ran downstairs and tripped. I thought I was going to break some of my bones if it hadn't been my dad to catch me. I ruffled my long curly hair that I had curled. I looked up and gasped. There in my living room were so many boys and girls that looked like they were from high school! Then there was loud music blasting so loud that it was breaking my ear drums. I gasped out loud. My mom was passing out drinks! There were boys and girls making out on my couch! Then there were boys and girls going through my fridge! I ran toward my mom and dad who were passing out drinks. I poked my mom. She turned around and I gasped. She was wearing a lot of mascara and eyeliner. I looked down at what she was wearing. She was wearing a tank top and a short skirt.

"Yes sweetie" my mom asked me.

"What is all this?!" I yelled.

"Oh I just invited your friends from school because I saw you were looking lonely without Nick." My eyes widened.

"Mom, I like being alone! You know that!"

My mom just shook her head and went back to handing drinks. I threw up my hands and started to walk outside. As I was walking, I could smell smoke from everyone near me. So I went back inside, and went to sit on my couch. I went to my bookshelf and pulled out my favorite book _The Notebook_ by Nicholas Sparks. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw my cousin Ally. Ally is what most people call a girl who wants everything. Her parents are the owners of a company who makes new clothes for men and woman. I was surprised she was here anyway. Her appearance is everything a girl ever wanted. She is a bleached blonde with blue eyes. She has wide hips and a flat belly. She also has a perfect chest as well. She also lives in a huge mansion in a private neighborhood. I don't also understand why she has to have body guards everywhere. When I mean everywhere, I mean everywhere. The bodyguards are always surrounded around her, the house, her boyfriend, or the car. I could also smell her perfume. It was a lavender perfume and it was so overpowering, that I had to breathe through my mouth. I took a big breath and put on a fake smile.

"Hey Ally." I said trying so hard not to laugh as her bodyguard spilled some drinks on a couple.

"Are you really talking to me? I mean it is so embarrassing to even be near you" Ally said while looking me up. I just rolled my eyes and held my hand up.

"Ok before you say anything that actually makes you sound smart, I just want to know why you tapped on my shoulder? I asked Anne with a smirk on my face. Ally gasped and flipped her hair back.

"I just tapped you on your shoulder because just wanted to tell you how bad your dress looks. Did you get that from the lost and found or the trash?" Anne said very loudly. Everyone stopped at what they were doing and turned their heads to us. I started to glare at my cousin. Ally just sneered and started to put lip gloss on.

"Wow Ally I am so surprised you even know what a lost and found is. I am guessing you had your bodyguards tell you what a trash even is." I heard a lot of people stating to snicker and saying ooh. I saw Ally begin to blush.

"Well I least I am not a nerd who everyone hates." I glared at her.

"Well at least I am not a spoiled brat who bribes everyone to be your friend!" This time I could hear people whispering and pointing to Ally. Ally walked up to me and raised her hand. I saw a hand grab her hand. I heard people whispering. I looked up and saw the very same guy, who got very angry at me. One thought came to my head immediately. Joey is here.

**Chapter 6**

Ally immediately started to ogle Joey. Joey turned around and looked at me for a split second. I looked down. That is what I do when I get nervous. Joey looked at the Ally, who was still staring at him like a piece of meat. I could tell that Joey was getting madder by the second because his fingers were tightening. Ally felt the pain and pulled her hand out his fingers.

"Hi I am Ally. My parents are the owners of the company that makes your clothes. I am 17 and I am single." I could tell Ally was getting very flirty. Joey looked around then yelled to the crowd in an angry voice "Are you humans or are you animals? Go back to what you guys were doing or I will make your life miserable!" That got the crowd's attention.

"So do you want to go to my house?" Ally said while playing with her hair.

"Is this how you treat everyone like your better than them? Joey said while glaring at Ally. I could tell Ally was getting nervous.

"Well I um" Ally said while looking down. Joey just smirked and then glared.

"I thought so. So this is what you are going to do. You are going to leave this house and never come back. If you do come back, I will make sure you never want to come back." Joey said while towering over her. I thought that was so hot how Joey made Ally scared. I could feel confidence building up in me. I went up to Ally and said to her, "I think you need a refund on the red dress you are wearing because you look like a big, fat, red, blob." Ally looked like she was going to cry. Then one of the bodyguards took her outside to the limo. I didn't hear what he was saying to her, but I knew he was comforting Ally. Before Ally walked in the limo, she turned around and glared at me. I felt a stab to my heart, when I saw tears running down her face. Then the limo sped off. I felt someone come behind me. I turned and saw Joey looking at me with an odd expression on his face. I couldn't face him at all, so I just looked down and mumbled thanks to him. I went back to my couch and sat down. I hadn't even gotten to chapter 2 on _The Notebook,_ when I sensed someone near me.

"That's a good book." I just closed my eyes because I knew that voice. I looked up and saw Joey, but there was something different about him. He was staring at me.

"Are you going to get mad at me for not asking you if you want to sit next to me?" I tried to say without getting nervous. Joey just furrowed his eyebrows. Fiddling with my hands always made me calm. When I was little, I would get in trouble a lot. My parents would yell at me and I would always try to be right, but that would only get my parents angrier. So I decided to be quiet and not say anything. I learned to just fiddle with my hands and agreeing with my parents. I looked up at Joey then looked down once again.

"Listen, I just want to say I am sorry about what happened at school. To make it up to you, I want to take you to dinner." Joey said casually. I was startled. Never in my life was I asked to go to dinner. Nick and I would always go to a burger shack called The Beef Patties every Friday night. But we would go as friends, and not as a date. I was thinking if I should go or not.

"Well I'm not really interested, but" I was saying. Right then my mom came up and asked what we were doing. Joey said that he was asking me if I wanted to go to dinner with him. I didn't have a chance to say anything when my mom said I would love to go. Joey just smiled and said he would pick me up at 5:00 tomorrow. He then left my house. I just took a huge breath and went back on the couch. I hadn't notice that everyone practically left. I was trying so hard to keep my eyes open, but the sleep fairy had sprinkled some deep sleep on me. It hadn't even been five minutes, when I passed out from exhaustion.

**Chapter 7**

All I could remember it was dark there. Nick had been looking at me with sadness and madness on his face. I was trying to get near him, but there was an invisible force between us.

"I can't believe you would betray me like that." Nick had said to me. I was confused.

"What are you talking about?" I said trying to get more info about what was going on.

"You moved away for him after all we have been through!" Nick said.

"Who is it?" I practically screamed.

"Turn around and you will see" Nick said without looking at me. I turned around and saw Joey. He looked very dark and creepy, but compared to Nick he looked like the hot bad boy. I turned around and didn't see Nick anywhere. I wanted to yell for him if it wasn't for Joey's strong arms holding my chin with a grip as hard as iron. I squirmed, but Joey didn't even budge. He leaned in and kissed my lips. They tasted like oranges and his cologne made me very dizzy. I tried pushing him away, but he held me tighter. It felt my lungs were being squished. He finally let go, but only to lean in and say

"Mine" I think my face turned white as a clean sheet. He just smiled and leaned in again to kiss me. I stepped back. I could tell his face had darkened because he got that look on his face, when I first met him. He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me to his chest on my back. Then he pulled out a gun, I tried to control my breathing. I saw Nick standing there with a scared expression on his face. Nick started to walk towards me, when I felt the gun in my temple.

"Who is this?" Joey said with a weird sound in his voice sort of like jealousy.

"Um this is my best friend, Nick." I tried saying without having fear come to my voice. I didn't want to give the pleasure to Joey knowing I was frightened of him.

"Listen creep this is my girlfriend you are holding, so let go of her and we will be on our way." I mentality slapped Nick in my head.

"She is your girlfriend?" Joey looked at nick with hate.

"Yeah we went out a couple of times" but before Nick could finish Joey pulled the trigger and Nick fell to the ground. I opened mouth to scream, but Joey just pulled me in to kiss me on the lips. He pulled away and whispered in my ear "you are mine alone, and if you have dated any other boy, they will get the same thing." I turned around and saw the hole on Nick's chest. Then I saw all of my boy-friends all in a heap of blood with Joey standing over them. I opened my mouth and screamed.

**Chapter 8**

I sat up with sweat dripping off me. I had to control my breathing for a few minutes._it was just a dream, but it felt like it was real._ I thought. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had purple, dark bruises under my eyes from the lack of sleep I had. My hair was all tangled into a ball of heap. I laughed silently in my head. My hair looked like a bird had made a nest in there. I didn't know why I had that dream. Was it because I was nervous of the "date" that Joey was going to take me, or was it because I was scared that joey would find out that Nick and I had a thing? But whatever it was I could tell I was scared.


End file.
